1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) technology is being developed in line with the trend toward a smaller, thinner, and lighter form factor. As a representative example, USB type-C technology defines a receptacle, a plug, and a cable that may meet this trend.
A USB type-C receptacle interface provides a pull-up current to a specific pin a CC1 signal pin or a CC2 signal pin) included in a receptacle and observes whether the specific pin is pulled up in order to determine whether another USB device has been connected to the receptacle. However, in some circumstances, even when no other USB device is connected to the receptacle, the pull-up current may be provided to the specific pin.
For example, if foreign matter, particularly water, is applied to the receptacle, the pull-up current may flow to a GND signal pin of the receptacle, thereby corroding pins included in the receptacle, which may cause problems when providing bus power (VBUS).